


Daddy

by genderfluidstump (agentfitz)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentfitz/pseuds/genderfluidstump





	Daddy

  Fitz stepped out with bright blue boxers and nothing else besides a red tint on his cheeks. He was prepared though. He was ready. Fitz was nervous, but also confident. He walked into the room Grant was jerking off in without a second thought. "Christ! A little warning next time babe?" Ward objected. Fitz blushed harder. Right in front of his boyfriend, he started to palm himself, letting out soft moans.

  "What are you doing?" Ward smirked, stroking himself again. "Please me daddy," Fitz whimpered, rubbing his flat stomach as he continued to touch himself. He let out exaggerated gasps to grab Ward's attention. Boy, was it working. Before he knew it, Ward had him pinned down to the bed, sneaking his hand into Fitz's boxers and pumping him. He moaned, louder and louder. "Oh daddy," he whispered. "You're so good at this." Ward smirked again, kissing down his chest to his happy trail. "Ah fuck," he breathed as Ward took in his semi-hard length. "You like that?" Grant teased against him.

  Fitz pulled himself up to kiss him. Passionately. "I want you daddy," he begged. "I want you." Grant pushed his pants and boxers all the remaining way down and off to the side. Fitz reached forward and continued what Ward had already started. He dragged Fitz off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, right in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked, pushing Fitz's lusting mouth away for as long as he could. "Fuck," he whispered. "I want you. I want to taste you." He fought back and won, taking Ward into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down professionally. "Damn baby, have you been practicing?" Ward asked, thrusting into Fitz's throat, making him choke.

  He pulled off with a satisfying 'pop'. "Shall I get the rest of your get up?" Ward smirked, running hand through Fitz's hair. He nodded. Ward came back withing a short three minutes with a pair or handcuffs and white kitty ears on a headband. Fitz hadn't been expecting that. As Ward fixed Fitz to the bed, he constantly tried to touch him. "Patience," Ward whispered into his ear, nipping the lobe. Fitz laid there, naked, tied up, with fluffy white ears resting on his blonde mop. "Fuck me daddy." Fitz was anticipating it, he'd been waiting for this moment forever.

  "We'll get there soon enough kitten." Ward stroked Fitz's cheek, kissing him briefly. He straddled his stomach and shoved his cock in his mouth. Fitz moaned against it, making Ward harder. Innocently, Fitz looked up. Ward wouldn't have it. He uncuffed Fitz and kissed him. Fitz kissed back, tugging at Ward's hair. "What do you want?" Ward teased, knowing the answering.

  "I want you daddy," Fitz replied. Ward rubbed the precum over Fitz's tip, making him whimper. He ran a hand through his hair, fore playing the ears by rubbing them. Ward grabbed his wrists. "You want daddy to fuck you?" Fitz nodded excitedly. Ward kissed him once more then pushed him down, rubbing lube on his dick.

  The moaning was loud, and Fitz was sure other people could hear. But he didn't care as Ward gripled his hips and thrusted into him. "Fuck daddy!" he screamed at one point. "Oh fuck, right there," at another. Ward just smirked, knowing fully well the outcome that was about to happen. "Ah, d-daddy, I think I'm go-"

  "Hold it," Ward said. He exited him and turned Fitz up so his stomach faced the ceiling. He pumped him until the white substance covered his upper chest and face. He moaned loudly. Fitz leaned forward for Ward's, taking his length into his mouth. Ward moaned as he was getting closer.

  He made Fitz clean it up with his tongue, no matter where it landed. "That was nice wasn't it kitten," Ward said deeply, kissing him.


End file.
